fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Meet Crash Bandicoot and his Friends/You Can Fly (Version 2)
(After the London group is in bed, Tecna and Timmy, all ready for the party, exited the house as Tecna still looked concerned on what Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy told her a few minutes ago) Tecna: Timmy? Do you really think the children will be safe without Salem? Timmy: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Tecna: Well, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy said something about a shadow, and I.... Timmy: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Tecna: Crash Bandicoot’s. Timmy: (Unaware at first) Oh, Crash B.... (Realizes) Crash Bandicoot?! (In sarcasm) ''You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Tecna: Timmy.... Timmy: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Tecna: Really.... Timmy: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Tecna: There must’ve been someone! ''(They walk away to go to the party as Tecna tried to talk to Timmy about this) Timmy: (Annoyed) Oh, Tecna, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Crash Bandicoot and his friends, Spyro the Dragon and the Mario Brothers, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Sabrina gets these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, four shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with five small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Salem sleeping down there. Then the four shadowy figures and five lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the London group is asleep. Then they noticed Salem's little house and went into the nursery. The four figures and five lights were then revealed to be a humanoid male bandicoot, a male dragon, two men, and five fairies, two boys, two girls, and a Pokemon. The humanoid bandicoot is a humanoid male bandicoot with orange fur, gold yellow markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a black nose, green eyes, triangular pointy ears with gold yellow ear innards, and reddish brown hair on his head, styled into a typical Mohawk, and is wearing brown fingerless gloves, blue denim jeans that stop above his calves, and red and white converse shoes. He is Crash Bandicoot, the kids’ hero of their stories. The dragon is purple scaled with purple eyes, a yellow underbelly, yellow horns on his head, yellow spikes on his head, back, and tail, and yellow and orange dragon wings. He is Spyro, Crash’s friend and partner. One of the men is a chubby man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a red cap with a white spot on the front with a red M on it, white gloves, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Mario, Crash and Spyro's partner. The second one is a male skinny man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a green cap with a white spot on the front with a green L on it, white gloves, a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of dark blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Luigi, Mario’s little brother and Crash and Spyro's other partner. The first female fairy is a 14 year old girl with short orange hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head, viridian green eyes, and wearing a blue hair tie, a light yellow tank top, dark red suspenders, light blue denim mini shorts, red and white converse shoes with yellow lightning bolts, and clear butterfly-like wings. She is Misty, a strong-willed tomboy fairy that lives in both Mushroom Hollow and Slumberland with Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers and her magic abilities are tinkering and water. The first male fairy is a 14 year old boy with short black spiky hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red baseball hat with a white bill and rectangular symbol on the front and a blue rim around the bill, a blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt, a white Poketech watch on his left wrist, an umber brown pair of capris with red rims, blue and white slip-on shoes, and clear dragonfly-like wings. He is Ash Ketchum, Misty's friend, and his magic abilities are the power of electricity and wind. The last female fairy is a 14 year old girl with short chin-length honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a hot pink hat with a black band, a black tanktop underneath a light pink sleeveless mini-skirt dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue neck ribbon, a red long sleeveless overshirt-like vest, black leg socks, brown cowgirl boots, and clear butterfly-like wings. She is Serena, Misty’s kind-hearted best friend, Ash's girlfriend, and her magic abilities are the power of knowledge and fire. The last male fairy is a 17 year old boy with tan skin, short spiky dark brown hair, shut dark brown eyes, and wearing a green vest with two large pockets on the front, an orange short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, blue and white shoes, a black belt with a gold rectangular buckle and brown belt pockets attached to it, clear dragonfly-like wings, and sometimes carried a large, blue backpack with a bedroll seen strapped to it at the top. He is Brock, Ash, Misty, and Serena's smart best friend and his magic abilities are the power of earth. And the Pokemon fairy with them is a short rodent Pokemon with yellow fur, long and pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on his cheeks that stores electricity, brown stripes on his back and his tail, shaped like a lightning bolt, and clear butterfly-like wings. He is Pikachu, Ash's Pokemon friend. Once in the nursery, Crash was the first to speak quietly) Crash: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In his den. (They look around the little house) Spyro: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, the fairies sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Misty: (Whispering with a shrug) We’re afraid it's not in here. Brock: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Pikachu: (Whispering in agreement) Pika. Crash: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. Spyro: (Whispering) Check in there. (Crash noticed the toy chest from Spyro's suggestion and the two quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. He turned and noticed Serena peeking in the music box) Mario: (Whispering harshly) Serena, shush! (Realizing, Serena quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Serena: (Whispering) Sorry. Luigi: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around! Ash: (Whispering) Serena didn't mean it, Luigi! Luigi: (Whispering) I know, Ash, but we gotta quickly find Crash's shadow. Crash: (Whispering) I'm aware of that. Spyro: (Whispering) You and me both. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi resumed their search around the toy chest) Crash: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As the others continued their search, the fairies continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Ash: (Whispering) Anything, Brock? Brock: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Serena: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Serena noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock noticed and giggled quietly a little bit, knowing how much Serena loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Serena: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Misty: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Serena? (Serena measured her hips and got confused) Serena: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Brock: (Whispering) Of course not, Serena. Ash: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are. Pikachu: (Whispering reassuringly) Pikachu, Pika. (Serena smiled, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. The fairies flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Brock: (Whispering) It’s in there! (The fairies then got Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s attention) Misty: (Whispering) Guys! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi went up to them in curiosity) Spyro: (Whispering) What? Did you find it? Crash: (Whispering) Is it there? Brock: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Mario: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. It is fast. Luigi: (Whispering) I agree. What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Misty with smug looks on their face) Misty: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Brock: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Misty: (Whispering) No way! I’m not doing it. Spyro: (Whispering) Come on! Misty: (Whispering) Nope. How about Ash, Pikachu, Brock, or Serena can do it? (Mario thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Misty) Mario: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Misty? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Mario called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Misty turned to him in anger) Misty: (Whispering) What did you call me? Mario: (Whispering) You heard me. (Misty clenched her fists and quietly growled angrily) Misty: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! Ash: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Misty: (Sighs angrily, whispering) Fine. (Then she turned to Mario savagely) Misty: (Whispering savagely) I’m gonna get you for this when we get back. Luigi: (Whispering flatly) I’d like to see that. (Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Serena flew back while Misty neared the drawer. Crash then slowly opened the drawer and Misty flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Crash’s shadow out and once it was out, Crash quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Misty in there. In the drawer, Misty tumbled back and laid there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies chased Crash’s shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Crash flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Crash’s shadow was about to sneak away, the fairies, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi noticed and motioned Crash to turn around. Crash did so and saw it) Crash: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Crash’s shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Crash lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Sabrina’s bed, Crash and his shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Crash got the upper hand. While holding his shadow down, Crash grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on his foot with his shadow’s foot) Spyro: (Loudly) Really? Soap? (The others shushed Spyro, making him realize he talked loud. But too late. Due to the commotion and Spyro’s loud talking, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson bolted awake and noticed them) Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! (Startled and realizing they are caught, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi backed away, with Crash still holding the bar of soap and his shadow respectively. The fairies, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Tawna’s bed. Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson then climbed out of their beds, with Basil and Dawson putting their bathrobes and slippers on, and ran up to them excitedly) Sabrina: Wow, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! Tawna: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Misty snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi with Crash’s shadow being greeted by Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson) Basil: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Peach: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. Daisy: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Tawna noticed Crash rubbing the bar of soap on his foot and his shadow’s foot and giggled a bit) Tawna: You can’t stick your shadow on with soap, Crash. Sabrina: Yeah. It just needs sewing. (Sabrina takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Sabrina: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Misty tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Misty: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Sabrina coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson continued) Dawson: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Well, sewing shadows, that is. Daisy: Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Peach: That’s right. (Sabrina then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Misty from the keyhole, despite that the fairy girl was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Misty got angry) Misty: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Tawna walked up to Crash, who slowly flew over Sabrina’s bed still holding his shadow) Tawna: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. Daisy: But what we don’t understand is why Salem had it in the first place. Sabrina: Yeah. He really isn’t.... (She noticed Crash floating over the bed) Sabrina: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Tawna) My older sister here won’t take long. (Crash does so and Tawna got the sewing kit ready) Sabrina: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Peach: He’s a wonderful servant. Daisy: For a black cat, that is. Sabrina: Even though Dad says.... (Finally having enough of the girls’ chatterboxing, Spyro spoke up impatiently) Spyro: Girls talk too much! Mario (Punches Spyro in the arm): Spyro! Tawna: Yeah, girls talk.... (The girls then realized that they did talk too much) Tawna: Well, shall we get on with it? Crash: Yeah. (He hands Tawna his shadow and Tawna starts sewing it on) Crash: By the way, what are your names? Sabrina: My name is Sabrina Spellman. Tawna: And I’m Tawna Bandicoot. Peach: I’m Peach. Daisy: And I'm Daisy. Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: We're sisters of Sabrina. Basil: I'm Basil of Baker Street. I'm the Spellmans' babysitter. Dawson: And I'm Dr. David Q. Dawson, Basil's partner and also the Spellmans' babysitter. Crash: (Pulling an ocarina out) Nice to meet you. (He plays on it a little bit) Crash: And for the record, Tawna, you and the other girls’ names are pretty like you. Tawna: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson are, the fairies gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Serena: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and introduced themselves) Serena: I'm Serena. Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika. Ash: And this is Pikachu. Brock: Hi, I'm Brock. Dawson: Hello, everyone. Sabrina: Nice to meet you. Peach: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Spyro changed the subject) Spyro: Anyway, is this Salem the black cat you’re talking about before? Sabrina: Yes. Daisy: Speaking of him, how did he get Crash’s shadow? Crash: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away by headbutting us while we were at the window. And when we got out, Salem shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then Salem grabbed it from me. Tawna: What were you doing at the window? Crash: We came to listen to you and Sabrina’s stories. Mario: And they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Crash explained about how his shadow was taken, Misty grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Basil, and Dawson realized about what Crash meant by “Stories”) Sabrina: Mine and my sisters’ stories? Dawson: They’re all about you. Daisy: And like Luigi said, they are well told. Basil: Like this one time Tawna told a wonderful story about Cinderella and how she was found by the prince of her dreams thanks to the glass slipper she left behind by accident, marrying him, and living happily ever after. Crash: I heard that one. Spyro: But not the rest of us. Mario: Thanks for telling us the happy ending to it. Basil: You're welcome. And it's elementary, my dear Crash's group. Dawson: And again, we say it, the stories are well told. Luigi: Well, yeah! We like them. Mario: We then tell them to the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon. Peach: (Confused) The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Tawna: They’re your team. Ash: The best of the bunch! Crash: That’s right. (Tawna finished sewing Crash’s shadow on Crash’s feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Crash trying out his fixed shadow) Crash: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies went over to Crash, happy to see him with his shadow again) Serena: It is, indeed. Spyro: And it is obeying you again! (He laughs a little) Tawna: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Sabrina: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But I might never see you again after that. Ash: Why’s that, Sabrina? Brock: Why are you sad? Sabrina: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies were shocked suddenly) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Grow up?! Fairies: No way! Pikachu: (Shocked) Pika! (Tawna takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Sabrina: Tonight’s my last night in the nursery. Basil: Even all of us in this nursery are upset about it. Crash: But that means no more stories! Sabrina: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Crash got an idea suddenly) Crash: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Sabrina and Tawna's hands) Come on! (Even Spyro led the way as Mario took Peach’s hand and Luigi took Daisy’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Misty found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Sabrina and Peach suddenly) Sabrina: Wait! Peach: Where are you taking us? Crash: To Slumberland. Misty: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Tawna: (Happily) Slumberland?! Peach: (Happily) Really?! Crash: Yeah! Spyro: You’ll never grow up there! Tawna: Wow, you guys. Sabrina: That’s a wonderful offer. Peach: I love to see it. Daisy: Ditto! Basil: Count me and Dawson in! Dawson: (Chuckles a bit) I wouldn't miss this adventure! (At the same time the girls said this, Misty grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy stopped Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, making them release the four girls) Daisy: Wait a minute! Crash: What? Tawna: What would Mother say? Dawson: (Realizing) Indeed. Basil: What would she say about it? Crash: “Mother?” Spyro: Crash, you know what a mother is! Crash: I know! I was kidding around! Sabrina: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “Stories,” Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi brightened up) Crash: Really?! Then you four can be our mothers. Come on! Daisy: (Stopping the others) Wait! My sisters and I might have to plan this trip. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: (Realizing) Oh, right! Brock: Better safe than sorry. Sabrina: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Sabrina: Slumberland.... Dawson: You really made Sabrina and us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Misty almost got the drawer open) Tawna: In fact, we are so happy that Peach, Daisy, and I shall give you and the Mario Brothers a kiss. Peach: Just one kiss. Daisy: On the lips. (Hearing this, Misty got angry) Misty: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Crash: A kiss, huh? Luigi: A real kiss? Peach: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Crash: Nah. I don’t mind. Mario and Luigi: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Stephanie zipped up to Tawna, Peach, and Daisy and pulled them back by their hairs, getting everyone else’s attention) Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: AAHH!!!! Fairies: (Shocked) Misty! Crash: (Shocked and angry) Misty, stop it! Spyro: Get her! (Misty released Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s hairs and tried to fly away, but the fairies cornered her above Tuff's bed and after Mario caught her in his hat, he landed on Tuff's bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Tuff and making him notice Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi) Tuff: (Gasps) Guys! Wake up, they’re here! (He then climbs out of bed. Hearing Tuff, Tiff, Kirby, Fievel, and Olivia woke up) Fievel: (Sleepily) What? (He notices) Holy Mackerel, they are! (He climbs out of bed too. Olivia was surprised too as she climbed out of bed along with Kirby who got happy upon seeing Crash's group) Olivia: Wow, they are! Kirby: Poyo! (Tiff groggily woke up and just when she was about to say something grouchily, she gasps in realization upon seeing Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies) Tiff: They are here! (She climbs out of bed too. As Tawna, Peach, and Daisy rubbed their heads in pain, they then pondered about who did this) Tawna: What in the world was that? Sabrina: And why did it pull each of my sisters’ hairs? (Crash came up to Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy along with Mario) Crash: That was Misty, another fairy friend of ours. Spyro: And we don’t even know why she did it. Serena: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Ash noticed Olivia, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby now awake and got Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s attention on this) Ash: Guys, looks like more kids woke up. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. Olivia: Hi, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Mario, and Luigi! I'm Olivia Flaversham, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy's friend and neighbor! Fievel: My name's Fievel, and I'm Olivia's girlfriend. Also Sabrina and her sister's brother. Tiff: Mine's Tiff, and this is Tuff. We're also Sabrina and her sisters' sister and brother. Tuff: Hello. And this is our other friend, Kirby. Kirby: Poyo! Crash: Nice to meet you all. Serena: Pleasure. Tiff: (Noticing the fairies) Hey, it’s Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, and Serena! (Tuff, Kirby, Fievel, and Olivia noticed too) Olivia: Wow, intriguing! (Tuff peeks in Mario’s hat and sees Misty) Tuff: Hey, another fairy! Fievel: Amazing! Olivia: She looks like a tomboy. Crash: Yes. But she’s a friend too. Serena: Her name is Misty, and her powers are water tinkering. Spyro: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Misty then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies heard her) Fievel: What did Misty just do? Crash: She just mumbled something in anger and we know what she said. Daisy: What did she say? Crash: She says that you, Sabrina, Tawna, and Peach are extremely ugly girls. (Mario then released Misty from his hat and Misty flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Misty said, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy then glared at Misty) Sabrina: We’re not ugly. Tawna: We’re pretty like you and Serena. (Misty gives them the cold shoulder) Serena: (Reassuring Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy) Don’t worry. Misty will get used to you eventually. (Understanding Serena is right, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy agreed) Peach: Okay. (Spyro then changed the subject) Spyro: Well, come on, let’s get going! Basil: Adventure awaits! (Olivia, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby got confused) Tuff: Where are we going? Sabrina: To Slumberland. Tuff: (Excitedly) Slumberland?! Fievel: (Excitedly) Really?! Tawna: Yep! Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies are taking us. Crash: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “Us” as in more? Tawna: Yes. Sabrina: We can’t go without the others. Olivia: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Slumberland. Tiff: And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon. Kirby: Poyo! Fievel: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Tuff: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Tiff: (Giggling) Tuff, buccaneers are pirates. Tuff: (In a haughty tone) Says you. Olivia: And I would also like to see Ignitus and the Dragon Elders. (Understanding their desire to go too, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi happily gave in) Crash: Well, okay, you can come too. Mario: But you gotta follow our orders. Luigi: That’s right. Fievel: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Tuff: (Saluting) Me too! Tiff and Olivia: (Saluting) Me three! Kirby: (Saluting) Poyo! Spyro: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Spyro is right, the London group agreed) Brock: Don't worry. Ash: We will magically get you in your daytime clothes. Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pika. (The London group agreed and Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Serena magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the London group is already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Crash: So everybody ready? London group: Yeah! Kirby: Poyo! (Sabrina suddenly pondered something) Mario: What’s wrong, Sabrina? You forgot something? Sabrina: No. (To Crash) But Crash, how do we get to Slumberland? Crash: We fly, of course. Sabrina: Fly? Spyro: Yeah, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Spyro: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Peach: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Spyro: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. (He suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Spyro: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The London group got interested) London group: Any happy little thoughts? Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Yeah! Sabrina: Like toys at Christmas? Dawson: And sleigh bells? Fievel: And snow? Crash: Yep! Spyro: Watch us now! Mario: Here we go! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew around the nursery, impressing the London group) Luigi: It’s easier than pie! All the girls: They can fly! All the boys except Tuff: They can fly! Tuff: They flew! Kirby: Poyo! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi lands on a bedpost on Fievel’s bed as the London group ran up to them) Mario: Now you try. Sabrina: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Fievel: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Tuff: I’ll think I’m a Dragon brave. Tiff: I’ll think of summer. Tawna: I’ll think of you, Crash. Peach: And you, Mario. Daisy: And you, Luigi. Olivia: I'll think of spending time with Fievel. Basil: I'll think of solving mysteries. Dawson: I'll think of helping Basil with his work. Kirby: Poyo! Tiff: And Kirby here's thinking of food. (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s) Crash: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump) London group: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew, the London group floated briefly) London group: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “Fly,” the kids fell on Fievel’s bed, making Misty laugh at them) Misty: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies got confused) Crash: This won’t do. Spyro: What’s the matter with you? Mario: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Misty brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Luigi: And something we forgot. Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and fairies: Dust! All boys: Dust? All girls: Dust? (Realizing, Misty tried to fly away, but Crash grabbed her gently) Crash: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Crash shook Misty to make her spill some fairy dust, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Serena cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto the London group. Once they were done, Crash released Misty) Crash: Now think of the happiest things. Spyro: It’s the same as having wings. (Tiff, Kirby, and Tuff tried first, and they flew successfully. The others followed suit) Sabrina: Let’s all try just once more. Fievel: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Tawna: Wow! Tiff: Jiminy! Peach: Oh my! Daisy: We can fly! Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and fairies: (Flying to the window) You can fly! London group: We can fly! (The London group landed after practicing and Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi ushered them to the window) Crash: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Salem up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies fly out the nursery window) Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and fairies: Off to Slumberland! (Salem got surprised upon seeing this.) Salem: My goodness! (Suddenly, he saw the kids, except Tuff, flying out the window, too) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Tiff, Tuff, and Olivia were the last to fly out the window, with Olivia and Tuff carrying their pink elephant doll and teddy bear respectively. Misty then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi paying more attention to Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy than to her) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Salem, seeing how fun the flying is now, shouted to them) Salem: Hey! Take me with you! Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and their friends then dove through the air successfully, although Dawson’s umbrella stopped him. Olivia and Tuff tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped their pink elephant doll and teddy bear. They flew back, caught them on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and their friends flew around a chimney, but while Dawson used his umbrella to fly around, Kirby, Tuff, and Olivia missed and flew through three open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Salem is still calling to them) Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly Salem: Oh, come on, guys! Take me with you! I wanna fly too! (Luckily for Salem, Tuff and Basil noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Salem said “I wanna fly too,” the group felt bad for him and after Tuff grabbed Misty, he shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Salem. Even Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Serena helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about battling evil, Salem suddenly started flying, but the rope held him back until Basil untied the rope from Salem’s neck and Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the fairies agreed to let Salem come with too) Chorus: (Voice-over) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Slumberland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Crash: Welcome to the group, Salem! (Then they, including Salem and Misty, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Crash glided over a couple of swans while briefly playing his ocarina. Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy admired their reflections until Misty came along and splashed the reflections away, but the four girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Misty, but she protected herself by shielding herself with magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Crash: There it is, guys! Second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with the fairies, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the second star to the right, revealing within it, the island of Slumberland itself) Coming up: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowser, and their crew are introduced along with the giant horned green creature, Gulp, and even Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's pet frog lizard, Zam. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies